deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Blipeddeeblah/Spider Man vs Megaman
This OMM is borrowed by Zacmariozero on Deviantart, I thought the fight was good so I'm just gonna copypaste it if you don't mind Zac. 2 Fighters! ' '''NO RESEARCH! ' '60 Seconds! ' '''Melee!!!! GO!!! '--- ''New York City, random alleyway *BWIP* In a streak of blue light from the sky, Mega Man had teleported in, hunting down a batch of new Robot Masters created by Dr. Wily, and the first one he had decided to go after was named "Spider Man." Not much information was given on the robot, other than that he was red and had the powers of a spider. Mega Man found himself in this alley, in the depths of New York City. Not what he was used to, but he could push through it. Mega Man started to take a few steps forward.... And saw a bandit, a thief, stuck to the wall of an abandoned warehouse, right next to him. Mega Man saw the thief, as well as a picture of a man in a red and blue costume, giant white eyes, and black lines down his entire suit, with a picture of an all-black Spider on his chest. Suddenly, the picture was whisked out of his hand by a thick, white webbing. "Hey there, thanks for holding on to that for me! Just had to tie up some baddies, the usual." The friendly neighborhood Spider-Man said to Mega Man, whom examined the red-clad hero... And couldn't help but wonder.... "Are you the Robot Master Spider Man?" "Well, you got that last part right, the friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man is at your service!" "Well, if you are Spider Man, then I've been sent to fight you by Dr. Light! You're a creation of Dr. Wily, so please surrender." "Um.... Whatever you just said, I guess I'll fight you. I don't know who that 'Dr. Wily' guy is, though." Mega Man pointed his left arm at Spider-Man, which turned into the Mega Buster, a streak of yellow lights going down the sides of the Mega Buster. Spider-Man hopped down from his webbing, and took a combat stance of his own. http://sta.sh/0mg2xk3zw6e '''MARVEL VS CAPCOM, BABY! ENGAGE!!! Mega Man attacked first, a series of small, white, shots firing from his arm cannon. However, Spider-Man's spider-sense allowed him to quickly evade each shot fired, and opted for firing some webs at the blue bomber. Mega Man shot a Charged Shot, which plowed right through the webs, and hit Spidey, dead-on. Spider-Man was blown back a tad, but regained his senses... As Mega Man was running towards Spider-Man, kicking him right in the face, and was ready to throw his punch, before the Spider-Sense allowed Spider-Man to move his head, avoiding the punch. Spider-Man responded with an uppercut, before hitting Mega Man in the helmet, knocking him onto the ground. Spider-Man shot some more of his webs, but Mega Man rolled to the side, as his helmet, as well as the rest of his armor, changed color. 50... "Huh, so I guess I can't call you the Blue Bomber anymore, if you're a rusty brown now." A circular saw blade appeared in his hand, as he chucked it right at Spider-Man. Luckily for Spidey, he leaned back, allowing the Metal Blade to soar inches above his head. Spider-Man replied with "Whoa, trying to hit a little too close to home there!" The barrage of Metal Blades, though, seemed to continue, with the Spider Sense allowing Spider-Man to do flips over the circular blades, retaliating with a long web-string, which attached itself to Mega Man, with Spider-Man pulling in Rock, and putting his foot forward, landing a kick right in Mega Man's face. 40... Mega Man changed his weapon, this time, his armor turning a really light-red, as a little drill-like shape hit the wall right next to Spider-Man. "Weird, my Spider Sense is going off, but I don't see anything dangerous about this thing-" BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP ".... That's a bomb, isn't it? If so... Whoa!" Spider-Man shot a web onto a higher point on the wall, pulling himself to the top. Spider-Man started to climb to the top, as the Crash Bomber detonated right under him. 30... Mega Man's next option for a weapon had his armor turn into a brown and white color, as he dug his hands into the ground, pulling out a heavy-ass block of cement and stone. Mega Man hurled the thing at Spider-Man, with his Spider Sense going off like mad. Of course, Spider-Man took no chances. He shot a string of web at the piece of Cement and stone, and hurled it right back at Mega Man. However, Mega Man's armor turned green and white, as a shield f leaves formed around him. Spider-Man chuckled mentally, leaves? Really? But as soon as the block hit the leaves, it fell to pieces. Under his mask, Spider-Man raised a brow, as he wasn't sure how the leaves could SHATTER the block. But what surprised him even more was how surprisingly sharp the leaves were, as Mega Man chucked the shield at Spider-Man, hitting him, dead-on. 20... '''Spider-Man fell to the ground, a scar across his chest... From LEAVES? ''If J.J. found out I was nearly cut down by leaves, he would be laughing his butt off right now, ''Spider-Man thought inwardly. Mega Man's armor turned into a lighter-red color again, but this time, an electric ball shot out of Mega Man's Mega Buster. Spider-Man almost dodged it.... Keyword being almost. Spider-Man was temporarily paralyzed from the Spark Shot, which left him open to Mega Man's arm-cannon shots, as his Spider Sense was going crazy, but he still couldn't move. Once Spider-Man could move again, he launched a web at some-random-building-that-was-higher-than-them, and swung with the webs, as his two outstretched legs slammed right into Mega Man's chest. However, unlike Batman, Mega Man stayed in one piece. '''10... Mega Man's armor went back to a brown color, as he took hold onto Spider-Man's back, and slammed him right into a wall.... 9... Mega Man's fist hit Spider-Man in the chin, as Mega Man jumped up in a Shoryuken-like manner, sending Spider-Man into the air. Mega Man aimed his Mega Buster... 8... And started firing a bunch of shots, before firing a massive charged shot. However, Spider-Man's Spider Sense allowed him to know the attacks before they hit him, so he shot a line of webbing, and zipped back down to a building. 7... Mega Man started to fire a barrage of Metal Blades at Spider-Man, as he zipped down the webbing. Luckily for Mega Man, the Metal Blades shredded the webbing, as Spider-Man fell down from the webbing.... 6... Spider-Man's wrist flicked, as his Spider Sense warned him BEFORE the webbing was cut down. As he landed, a string of webbing wrapped around the Blue Robot, who broke through it rather easily.... 5... But right after he broke it, more webbing caught Mega Man... Who broke it again. "Kid, you're stronger than you look. By A LOT!!! But I avoided more of your attacks than you avoided mine, you got hit more than me, blah, blah, blah, so doesn't that make me the technical winner? That's why I want to trap you in this webbing, so I can wrap a camera in webs, take a picture of me and you in webbing, and BAM, Daily Bugle." 4... Spider-Man wouldn't stop shooting the webs, as Mega Man kept breaking right through them. Though, with every layer broken, another layer was poured onto Mega Man.... 3... But Mega Man was persistently breaking right through the webs, so Spider-Man decided to start unloading his webbing onto Mega Man, in a desperate attempt to keep him pinned down.... 2... "Geez, you won't stop breaking through my webs! And they could hold down the Hulk!" However, Mega's web-breaking slowed down, as he started to tire a tad... 1... Eventually, Mega Man stopped moving, the force of the webs immobilizing him, but as they poured on... Mega Man's sight went from being able to see the world around him to static. K.O!!! Category:Blog posts